PercabethCaleo Fanfic
by achildofaphrodite
Summary: Annabeth had gone to Goode her whole life. When Percy Jackson joined, they became friends and then lovers. Meanwhile, Leo meets Calypso, an enchanting girl he can't help but be friends with. Percabeth and Caleo.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

IT WAS NOT THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. It was the second semester so everyone already had their cliques suited out. A few new kids had joined and I was paired up with one. Her name was Thalia. I had never met her because she would start today. Each new kid was paired up with someone from the school. I waited for her with a big sign that said THALIA GRACE with big letters on it. A girl with choppy short black hair came up. She was wearing a navy tank top, ripped black skinny jeans, combat boots and a leather biker jacket. Her eyes were intimidating. They were bright blue with jet black liner around the entire eye.

"What are you looking at?" She demanded. I realized I had been staring.

"Oh nothing, sorry. I'm Annabeth." I replied.

"Aren't you going to show me around the school?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry. Follow me!" I threw away the sign on our way to the school.

In the hallway I passed my friend Piper.

"Pipes!"

"What's up?" she replied.

"This is Thalia! She's the new student I got paired with."

"Hey! I'm Piper! Holler if you need anything!" Piper walked away giving a thumbs-up. She wasn't paired with anyone.

"She's perky." Thalia said.

At lunch I sat with my usuals: Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Silena, and Rachel. I invited Thalia to join but she said we weren't 'punk' enough. She sat by herself. There were a few other new kids at our table. Frank was paired up with Percy Jackson, Reyna with Drew Tankana, and Hazel with Katie Gardener. I introduced myself to each of them and ate my lunch.

"Hey, Annabeth. Did you get paired up with anyone?" Leo asked.

"I did, with Thalia, but she didn't want to sit with us. We're not 'punk' enough."

"Oh." Hazel said.

"I like to consider myself punk." Leo said.

"Shut up, Leo." Reyna said. He looked hurt. Leo has a 'secret' crush on Reyna (every girl really) but Reyna doesn't dig it.

Leo quickly recovered. "Reyna, babe-"

"Shut up, Leo." We all laughed.

"So, Annabeth. How's Thalia?" Percy asked me.

"You say that like you know her."

"Yeah. She's my friend Jason's sister." He replied.

"She's ok. Not the nicest." I looked over at her. She was staring at her plate.

"She's better once you get to know her."

Suddenly, the fire alarm went off. We were all ushered out in a single-file line. I was squashed between Hazel and Percy. I felt Percy sniff my hair.

"Percy?"

"What." He replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Sniffing your hair. It smells like raspberries."

_Weirdo_ I thought.

"Is that not at all strange to you?"

"Quiet!" The teacher barked.

"No" Percy whispered.

"Well it should be." I whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for your lovely comments on my last update. I really appreciate them. I apologize for the short chapters, but for that reason I will update more often. Please review and enjoy chapter 2! **

Percy's POV

The sudden fire alarm scared me. Especially on the first day of school. I was so close to Annabeth that I thought she wouldn't feel me sniff her hair. I was wrong. Once we were outside, Annabeth turned towards me.

"It's strawberry, by the way."

"Sorry!"

I looked over and saw Penny- Piper, I mean whisper something to Annabeth. They giggled and the teacher yelled at them. Leo appeared to be flirting with Silena. A girl looked over at them and sighed. She looked genuinely sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Me? Oh nothing!" She replied. "I'm Calypso."

"Percy." I shook her hand and we chatted for a bit. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked behind me and found out Thalia kicked me.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to kick you." She smiled and I glared. I turned back around and saw Calypso was gone.

"First impressions on them?" Thalia asked.

"Um Frank seemed quiet and shy, Rachel artsy, Leo annoying, Piper perky, and Annabeth…" Hmm… I had no first impression on her I guess friendly? "Friendly."

"You hesitated."

"I did not." Thalia only laughed.

"I thought she was annoying."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked. Before Thalia could respond, we were sent back inside. It was a false alarm.

**A/N That's all for this chapter! Don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi! I'm back with chapter 3! I did blend what was going to be 2 separate chapters into 1 so it could be longer. That you for your reviews and I apologize for the extremely cheesy moments in this chapter. I also have been forgetting the frickin disclaimers in these chapters so**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Heroes of Olympus series. Those belong to our troll author Rick Riordan. Enjoy :) **

Calypso's POV

Oh Leo. If only he knew how much I cared about him. He seems to like every girl except me. I stared in disbelief and despair as I saw him flirting with Silena. I didn't hate her of course, I didn't even know her. I was just upset at Leo. He doesn't even notice me. Maybe because I'm so quiet, or maybe because I just sit around in the shadows. Silena must have seen me standing there and saw the depressed look on my face because she came over.

"You OK?" She asked. She sounded like she actually cared even though we didn't know each other.

"I'm fine."

Leo looked over, probably at Silena, and walked over. Silena left. Leo saw me. He actually saw me!

"Hey!" He said. "I'm Leo! Haven't seen you here. Are you new?"

"I was here before you were." I said. It was all true. He came last year. I have been at the same school since 5th grade.

"Oh." His face turned red.

"I'm Calypso, by the way."

"Calypso. What a pretty name." I just smiled. I had no idea what to say. "How long have you been here?"  
"5th grade."  
"That's a long time. Who else has been here since 5th grade?"

"Um let's see. Piper, Reyna, Frank, Lacy."

"Who's Lacy?" I pointed to her. "The girl with the blonde pony-tail and purple glasses."

"Haven't seen her either."

"She's kinda my best friend. Or only friend for that matter." I muttered the last part under my breath but he heard it.

"Whoa. You only have one friend? Crazy! You seem like a nice girl!" Leo said. "Wait. I've got it! _We_ can be friends!"

"Are you serious?! No one ever wants to be my friend!" I said. I didn't realize it at first but I hugged him. My face felt hot. "Sorry."  
"It's OK, Cally!" He hugged me back. He already gave me a nick-name! Everything all at once! We walked back inside together chatting on the way. It turned out the fire alarm was false.

We still had time left for lunch so I sat back at my table. Leo called me over so I went.

"Saved you a spot." He had this crazy grin on his face.

"That's Leo for you!" Annabeth said. Everyone laughed except Leo and me. I took a bite of my tuna sandwich.

"Guys," Leo started, "this is Calypso. She's my friend starting today!"

"Hi Calypso!" Everyone said.

"Calypso, this is Annabeth, Piper, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Rachel, Reyna, Silena, Drew, and… Thalia?" Leo said.

Everyone turned towards Thalia.

"What? Annabelle invited me to sit with you. Gosh!"

"It's Annabeth." Annabeth corrected.

"Same thing."

"Annabeth, please." She said calmly.

Thalia groaned and ate her food.

Leo's POV

When I got home I was greeted by my mom (None of the characters are demi-gods and they have their parents.)

"Hi Leo how was school?"

"Good." I grabbed an apple and a cheese stick and ran to my room to do my homework. I texted Calypso, since we traded numbers earlier, to procrastinate.

L: Hay hay hay!

C: Oh hi! What's up?

L: Homework L U?

C: Same L

L: I just got a great idea!

C: What?

L: We should hang out sometime J

C: Totally!

L: Great!

C: Well, c u 2morrow!

L: Wait! R u free Friday?

C: Depends… y?

L: I am hosting a movie night! You in?

C: Totally! GTG. BYEE!

L: BYEE!

Now I need to invite other people to my movie night…

**A/N Thank you for reading! I will post the next chapter once this story gets to 10 reviews. let me know if you would rather me blend 2 chapters and post once a week or 2 separate chapters and post twice a week. Thanks!**

**~Catherine 3 **


	4. Update

Ok guys. It's me. I know it's been forever, and I am sorry. I tried to notify you why I didn't post, and that is in the reviews section. I couldn't post on my laptop, so I gave you guys a notice in a review form :) The reason I haven't been able to post is there :) I will be discontinuing this story, because I lost the file and forgot what happened in the story. I am very sorry for this inconvenience and if anyone actually enjoyed the story. I enjoyed writing it, but it's been to long. Once again, I am very sorry. I did convince my mom to let me use this website. I will be uploading my own original story here because she wont let me use Wattpad. It doesn't have a name, but I like how it's turning out :) The first chapter of that will be uploaded once this is done. It will give me motivation to actually finish the story :) Bye! -Catherine :)


End file.
